


In Which Leo's Sister Comes Out To Him After Crying

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Female Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: Reader is Leo's sister, and she wants to come out to him as bisexual.I promise this isn't as dumb as the title makes it sound.
Relationships: Leo Valdez & Original Character(s), Leo Valdez & Reader, Leo Valdez & Sister!Reader, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Leo Valdez/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	In Which Leo's Sister Comes Out To Him After Crying

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Internalized homophobia, panic attacks, and self-deprecating thoughts
> 
> Rated T for swearing. 
> 
> This is purely self indulgent, by the way. I totally used this as a vent fic bc I need an accepting male figure in my life :P
> 
> Y/n is Your Name, obviously, and N/n is Nickname. 
> 
> I hate the title, so if anyone could come up w a better one, I'd be eternally grateful to you.

You were shaking. There was a sick feeling in your stomach, and a voice taunting you at the back of your mind, saying all sorts of unpleasant things. That he wouldn't love you after you told him, that he'd hate you. 

You knew that they were irrational thoughts, but that didn't make them any less scary. Like, sure, Leo was your brother, and he'd assured you more than once that he'd love you no matter what, but for all you knew, they could've just been empty words. 

But then again, Leo was friends with Nico, and Nico was gay, wasn't he? So Leo wouldn't mind if you were bi. Right? 

They aren't friends. Didn't Leo say that Nico was scary?

You shook your head and resorted to fiddling at a loose string on your bed. Leo would be here in- you paused to check the clock- five minutes, which was plenty of time to have a panic attack. You tried to clear your head, but your ADHD, anxiety-fueled brain seemed to be working full time today. If only it worked like that when you had something important to do.

Three minutes until Leo arrived, you realised that you hadn't planned a speech. Or anything. But you couldn't just wing it, since it'd probably end up with you stuttering and tripping over your own words for a good few minutes. You couldn't help it, though. You were nervous as fuck. Because this was something that could change your relationship with your brother's relationship forever. 

"Hey, Y/n? You okay, sis?" 

You looked up to see Leo in the door frame, expertly spinning a wrench in his hand. He had smears of gods knew what on his face, and his hair was matted and messy. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." you said, then added, "You look like shit."

Leo laughed. "I'm well aware of that, but you do, too. You're worried about something, I can tell. You can't hide anything from me, N/n." he gave you finger guns and winked, making you giggle a bit. Just a bit, though. You were still anxious.

"Um, actually, yeah. I have, um, something to tell you." you admitted, blushing.

"Yeah, what is it?" Leo moved to sit down next to you, but you swatted him away.

"Ew! No! Go shower first, you street rat." you said.

"Ugh, fine. But I know how you are. If I leave you alone with your thoughts, you'll overthink and panic." Leo reminded, and you rolled your eyes, pretending to scowl. 

You watched him gather some clothes and a towel and make his way into the bathroom. You exhaled sharply, and part of you wished you'd just said it then. It would've been better than drawing it out like you were doing right now. 

Gods, Leo would hate you. You were unnatural. You weren't like him. He was funny and smart and happy and actually had friends. You couldn't hold a conversation, and all the jokes you came up with fell flat, and your goddamn social anxiety prevented you from talking to anyone at all. You were already a freak, and you being attracted to girls would only add onto the reasons why people should hate you. 

You didn't realise you were crying until you put your head in your hands and felt wetness in your palms. You brushed away your tears angrily, but for every tear you got rid of, five more slid down your face. 

'You're pathetic, Y/n.' the voice in your head said. 

'You were a mistake.'

'The most useless in your cabin.'

'Unnatural.'

'Weak.'

'Friendless.'

'Disgusting.'

The voices rose to a cacophony, echoing in your head, yelling horrible things. You tried to block them out, you really did, but you were weak, just like they said. You balled your hair up in your hands in frustration. Your chest felt weighted all of a sudden and you couldn't breathe. The fact that you were crying didn't do anything to help.

"Y/n?" you heard Leo say your name and looked up.

"Hey, hey, what happened, are you okay?" Leo walked over and put his arms around you, grounding you. 

"Shh, shh, N/n, it's alright, you're safe." he muttered. You choked back a sob and cried into your brother's chest, trying your best to follow the breathing exercises he was repeating. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Eventually, your ragged sobs reduced to silent sniffling, and you felt embarrassment wash over you as you realised you had just had a panic attack in front of Leo. 

"I-I'm sorry." you sniffled, wiping at your cheeks and pulling away from his embrace.

"Don't apologise, Y/n. Are you okay?" gratefully, he allowed you a few moments to compose yourself and you nodded. It was a lie, though. You weren't okay, and wouldn't be until your secret was out.

"Does this have anything to do with the thing you wanted to tell me?" he said gently. You nodded again in confirmation.

"Oh, Gods, you're not pregnant, are you?" Leo said, eyes widening in horror. 

This startled a laugh out of you. "N-no!" 

"Thank God." Leo sighed. "But if you're not pregnant, then what is it? The only thing that could be worse is if you killed someone." 

You fell silent. This was it. You had to tell him. 

"I-I'm… I think I'm bisexual." you murmured, too quiet for Leo to hear.

"What?" Leo said. "Didn't hear you."

"I think I'm," you drew in a deep breath, but still, your voice came out quiet and stuttery. "I-I think I'm b-bisexual."

Both of you were silent for a few moments, and you were on the verge of bursting into tears again. Finally, Leo edged closer to you. You flinched, expecting him to yell at you, or worse, hit you. But instead, he hugged you tightly.

"Is this what you've been worried about? Oh, N/n." he soothed. 

You felt tears brimming in your eyes again, but this time they were those of happiness. You hsd finally told Leo, and he wasn't mad. 

"Shit, you're crying, did I say something wrong?" Leo asked.

You shook your head vigorously. "No, m'happy, that's all." you murmured, latching onto his neck. He rubbed your back sympathetically.

"I love you, you know?" he said. "Which is why I'm gonna drill you with questions about your bi awakening."

You giggled. "Gods, no," you groaned, feigning annoyance.

"Okay, so, which girl?" 

You felt a blush rising to your cheeks as you muttered, "Kayla Knowles."

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty." Leo agreed. A wicked grin spread over his face as he looked at you. "You're blushing!" he yelled gleefully.

"I'm not!" you protested.

"Oh my Gods, you're totally blushing!" Leo cackled. "Y/n, you are so whipped for Kayla." 

You thumped him heavily on the arm, which instead of having the effect you intended snd shutting him up, made him laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STUPID IK BUT IT'S A VENT FIC OKAY.


End file.
